Just A Dream
by Symphonic Fantasia
Summary: Life is never easy when you're working for the marshal services. Risking your life everyday and not knowing when or if you'll come home. That was the job though. It had to be done regardless of who you hurt. Even if it meant an upset girlfriend in the process. Unfortunately, work always came first.


**Author's Notes: ****I've had this in the works for a while and just now got around to posting it since I finished it last night. Honestly, it's not very good and someone on this site got it into my head ever since I started watching Justified... Welp, here you go. Now I need to think of a new VaughnGwen idea...  
**

**Disclaimer: Yadda yadda. Don't own. You know the drill.  
**

* * *

"They were lookin' for somethin'."

"That's for sure."

Vaughn narrowed his eyes, keeping close to the wall. His gun was pointed and his finger was on the trigger. If anything tried to come at him, he would be ready. That's how he was. Quick to shoot. His eyes scanned the room, taking in it's messy appearance. Clothes were scattered around the room and lay in multiple heaps. The bedside lamp was flipped over and had fallen on the floor, it's bulb shattered. The bed sheets and blankets were partially on the bed and the pillow lay at the foot of it. Whoever was here left nothing unturned.

"I don't think anybody's here, Vaughn," Terry said, putting his gun away.

Although he was reluctant to do so, Vaughn put his gun away as well. Something was making the hairs on the back of his neck stand up and he didn't like it. Something was wrong but he couldn't figure out what. "Well, what do we do now?"

"We wait. Or search for this guy before whoever is lookin' for him catches him."

That was always the answer. It really was the only thing the could do but Vaughn was never the one to just wait it out. At least, not always. He wasn't going to just stand around and wait this time. He wanted answers now. Was that too much to ask for? Apparently it was and it was bullshit. This whole situation was bullshit and there was nothing he could do to fix it. Vaughn sighed heavily through his nose, following Terry out of the room and then house.

They had a lot of investigating to do.

"Well, who could have grabbed him? It could really be anybody, you know."

"No, it couldn't be anybody. It had to be someone who knows him and has a grudge against him."

"I think you both are thinkin' too much into it. Vaughn especially."

Vaughn broke out of his thoughts, looking over at his teammates. Terry and Jamie were staring at him and Rebecca was fixing up a pile of papers but he knew she was staring at him just as much as Terry was just a few moments ago. "I'm sorry, what?"

"I can see the smoke comin' out of your ears, boy." For a moment, he had to make sure the old man was telling the truth until he thought better. "You're all thinkin' about it too hard. Just calm down and relax. The answer will come to you naturally."

They watched as Terry stood up and retreated to his office, leaving them alone in the conference room. Vaughn sighed, running a hand down his face. He leaned forward, looking both of his teammates in the eye. "So, what do we know about him so far?"

"Well, he was doing book keeping for a mobster a couple of years ago," Rebecca answered, sliding the file towards him.

"That's old stuff," Vaughn said with a grimace but he took the file anyway. He looked it over, taking in all his criminal history. Because it was old, it didn't mean that it was irrelevant. It was possible that they were the ones who took him. Just to keep everything quiet. In order to do that, they would have to kill off the only person who would possibly spill their secrets. And obviously, it was this guy. He ran a hand down his face, leaning back into his chair.

"Maybe you are thinking about it too much," Jamie mentioned before taking a sip of his coffee.

"I am not."

"I think you are. Actually, I even think you need a break," Rebecca mentioned. He looked over at her and she motioned over her shoulder. "Gwen's here."

He looked around her and surely she was right. The blonde hovered over his desk, her arms crossed. Was it her break time already? Looking at his watch, he frowned. It was lunch time. No wonder she was here. "Uh... Listen guys-"

"Just go. We'll call you if we find something out," Jamie responded before he could even finish, waving his hand over his shoulder.

"Thanks." He stood up, taking a file with him as he walked past Rebecca and Jamie. Vaughn waved at Gwen as he walked out of the conference room and up to his desk. "What's up?"

Gwen shrugged, leaning against his desk as he moved behind it. "Nothing really. I'm hungry so are you going to join me for lunch? Or are you too busy for it?"

He shook his head, storing away his file and grabbing his keys. "Not at all. I need to get out of here anyway." She nodded and Vaughn looked at her. Something felt off. The hairs on the back of his neck started to stand up. "What's wrong?"

"Huh?"

"I asked 'what's wrong'."

"Why do you think something's wrong?" Gwen asked, squinting.

"I feel it." Vaughn sighed heavily, sitting down in his chair. He leaned back, folding his arms over his chest. "So what's wrong?"

She ran a hand down her face, groaning into her palm. "Vaughn, nothing is wrong. I don't _look_ like nothing is wrong. I don't _act_ like nothing is wrong. Nothing is wrong." She moved to stand up from his desk and took a few steps away. "You're just being paranoid over nothing."

"I'm not being paranoid, Gwen, and you know it."

"Know what? Nevermind. I'll go and eat lunch alone."

"Gwen-"

Gwen held her hand up, walking away from his desk. "Nevermind, Vaughn."

Now that was never a good sign. It meant that later tonight, he was going to deal with a seething Gwen. Vaughn could either go after her and ease her into telling him or dropping the whole thing. Or he could stay seated at his desk, skip lunch, and continue to work on this case that just seemed unsolvable to him and his team. By the time he had already made up his mind, the doors to the elevator binged open and then closed. Unfortunately, he didn't decide to go after Gwen. He would deal with her later, no matter how much of a bad mood she was in when he got back to the motel.

He stood up and make his way back to the conference room, making his teammates heads turn to him as he walked in. "What'd you do this time?" Rebecca asked with a playful grin. It was like his arguments with Gwen were infamous around the group. If you could call them arguments, that is.

"Nothin'. I just want to get this done."

"Mm hm."

"Rebecca, don't start," Vaughn muttered as he sat down on the other side of Jamie.

"Oh, I won't. You do a pretty good job of doing that yourself."

"You're an idiot."

"How about you both are idiots?! Now get to work or get to lunch!" Terry called from his office, making the trio flinch slightly.

Jamie laughed a bit. "You heard the man. Now, what should we do."

Vaughn chewed at his bottom lip, leaning back in his chair. He stared up at the lights, thinking of all the things that they could do that would help them with this situation. There were so many things though. So many things to consider and think of but none were coming to his mind at the moment. There had to be at least one thing that popped out from the rest more so than others.

And then it hit him.

He sat up straight, grinning at his teammates. "I think I know where he is."

"They're just going to come looking for us."

"No, they ain't."

"They're the marshal services! They always coming looking for us!"

"No they won't so shut up before I kill you now!"

The man cringed, moving a tad away from his kidnapper and his pointed gun. He knew what this man was capable of. If he wanted to, he could kill him right now; but he won't. He was a valuable asset right now and killing him would ruin everything. All he had to do was sit in the chair, bound to it by strong ropes, and hoped that help would come soon. At least, sooner than his old friends would.

"Shit, where is he?" the man with the gun said, looking out the window carefully. He scanned the empty lot, looking around to make sure that no one was coming to them. A few cars, police and unmarked rolled up, their sirens blasting and lights flashing. "Shit..."

"Told you."

He looked over at the man he had taken and snarled at him. "Shut up. We're gettin' out of here. Now."

"They'll have the building surrounded by now," the other man said, resting his head on the back of the chair. He knew how all this would plan out. At least, in a way he did. He would either end up dead or his kidnapper would end up dead. Or both. Either way, someone was going to die.

The man with the gun paced around the room, listening to the police outside. What could he do now? He could use him as a hostage and try to escape. The odds of that working were slim. The man he had was a fugitive too. There was a chance that they would just kill them both. Either way he was screwed, he figured. Unless he found another way out of it or his friends came by, there was nothing he could do.

"They're coming."

"No. Just because they're comin' doesn't mean they're gettin' me!" He angrily grabbed his tied victim and pulled him awkwardly to his feet, dragging him and the chair to the window. He cursed as policemen filed one by one out of their cars and towards the building. They were setting up; preparing to take him down.

"You're lookin' the wrong way, bub." The man turned quickly and immediately aimed his gun. Vaughn kept his arm perfectly leveled, his finger on the trigger just in case. Goddess, how he wanted to put a bullet through this man's head already. "I am Deputy US Marshal Vaughn West. Right now, there's a sniper out there and if you don't comply, we won't hesitate to put you out. But that's not what I'm here for."

"Oh god, Marshal, just take him out!"

"Shut your face!" the man told his victim, yelling into his ear. He looked back at Vaughn, looking him up and down. He had a bulletproof vest on, the most obvious article on him. If he was quick, he could get him in the knee or, for a much better success, his head. There was no way the sniper could get him in time. "Then what are you here for?"

The silvernette grinned, holstering his gun. He held up his hands, showing them to the man. Although it was dangerous of him to do so, he knew that Jamie would know when to pull the trigger. And he hoped it wasn't when this man decided to blow his brains out. "I'm just here to make sure this all goes down peacefully, alright?"

The man stared at him for a moment before giving a loud and boastful laugh. "You're funny! You really think that you can help me handle this peacefully?! That's a laugh! Ha ha!" He calmed down for a moment, trying to catch his breath. "Listen, Marshal. The only way this can be resolved peacefully, is if you let me and my friend here out of here. Got it?"

Vaughn shrugged, his grin never leaving his face. "I got it. It's just not gonna happen."

"And what makes you think it won't? I can kill you right now and no one would even notice."

"You can try."

That was all he needed to hear. Kill one and he just might be able to get away all together. No one dared interfere with a man who killed someone of the law. But before he could even pull the trigger, he was dead. A shot fired from outside and hit the man straight in the head. The man that was tied up yelled out, tumbling away from his captor as he fell to the ground. Blood pooled from the wood in the back of his head and he shuddered.

He looked up at Vaughn, shaking lightly. "Thank you, Marshal..."

Vaughn sat at his desk as the rest of the team handled what was left to do. Jamie and Rebecca lead the man they were all chasing this whole time into a room, ready to talk to him before bringing him off to jail. Terry had already came and congratulated him on the work that was done, regardless if there was someone who was killed or not. He got it done and that's all that matters.

"Nice job, cowboy," Rebecca said with a chuckle as she came back to her desk next to his.

"That's how I roll."

"Mhm. Now, do you think you can do a good job with you know who?"

He raised an eyebrow at her before looking over at the door to the office. Gwen stood there, her arms crossed. It seemed like she was skeptical about coming closer to him. It seemed like she was still thinking about this afternoon. In a way, Vaughn couldn't blame her. He sighed heavily before standing up. He grabbed his hat and jacket, slipping both on as he walked closer to her. "Hey."

"Uh... Hi..."

The silence between them immediately felt awkward. He didn't know why she was here. Usually, he had to make a note somewhere on her desk to have her come up to him. No, this was something of her own accord. But why?

"Listen-" They started at the same time and Vaughn cleared his throat.

"You first."

"I'm...sorry about this afternoon. I'm just a little...on edge with everything," Gwen explained, wringing her hands together.

"Don't worry about it," he answered, rubbing the back of his neck. "Sorry for pressurin' you about it, too..."

"No, no. You did it out of concern."

At least she understood that. Vaughn took hold of her waist and pulled her close, kissing her for a brief moment. When he pulled away, she was stunned but he brushed it off with a grin. "Come on. Let's go home." She smiled at him and nodded. Home was definitely one of the best places to be.

The sun hit his face and he groaned from the contact. Violet eyes opened and he held a hand up to block the rays of the sun. It was morning. It seemed like he had closed his eyes just a few moments ago. Then again, when you worked as an animal trader, you needed to be awake early. Vaughn sat up and looked out the window, the dream still fresh in his mind. He didn't know which was the most weird. His relationship with Gwen or him being a member of the law.

Well, at least it was just a dream.

"Ah ha ha ha ha! Vaughn had a dream about me? Ha ha!"

Julia urged Gwen to keep her voice down. "Shush! He'll hear you! I heard him mumbling about it before."

"But it's hilarious! Goddess, now I wanna egg him on about it," Gwen said, resting her chin in her hand. She had been called to Sunshine Islands not by any of the animal shop workers but by Gannon. Gannon and her grandfather knew each other apparently and requested some help for a project. As the paperwork girl of the store, she came to talk to him about it. The deed was done so she came to pay Julia a visit, only to hear about a dream a certain cowboy had. "Where is he?"

"He's probably out in the barn. Don't talk to him about it though, Gwen. He'd kill us."

"I'm not afraid of him and I'll make sure he doesn't hurt you." Julia rolled her eyes as Gwen stood up to make her way to the back. Just as her hand was about to reach the handle, the door flew open, revealing an equally surprised Vaughn. She grinned as they both finally regained their composure, Vaughn narrowing his eyes down at her. "Sup?"

"What are you doin' here?" he asked, moving past her and into the kitchen.

The blonde shrugged and followed him. Julia still sat at the table, looking between the two of them. "Came here about work and heard something along the grapevine. What's this about you having a dream about me?"

Vaughn had poured himself a glass of milk and brought it to his lips when Gwen asked this question. He jolted in surprise and nearly spilled a bit of it on himself. He looked over his shoulder and glared at Julia who only shrugged her shoulders. "No idea what you're talkin' about."

"Of course you don't. Bet it was a nice dream though."

He snorted. "Bein' someone who shot people for a livin' wasn't bad. Bein' not only formally married to you and apparently datin' you...that's what made it a nightmare."

"You think you're such a comedian."

"I am."

"They were lookin' for somethin'."

"That's for sure."

Vaughn narrowed his eyes, keeping close to the wall. His gun was pointed and his finger was on the trigger. If anything tried to come at him, he would be ready. That's how he was. Quick to shoot. His eyes scanned the room, taking in it's messy appearance. Clothes were scattered around the room and lay in multiple heaps. The bedside lamp was flipped over and had fallen on the floor, it's blub shattered. The bed sheets and blankets were partially on the bed and the pillow lay at the foot of the bed. Whoever was here left nothing unturned.

"I don't think anybody's here, Vaughn," Terry said, putting his gun away.

Although he was reluctant to do so, Vaughn put his gun away as well. Something was making the hairs on the back of his neck stand up and he didn't like it. Something was wrong but he couldn't figure out what. "Well, what do we do now?"

"We wait. Or search for this guy before whoever is lookin' for him catches him."

That was always the answer. It really was the only thing the could do but Vaughn was never the one to just wait it out. At least, not always. He wasn't going to just stand around and wait this time. He wanted answers now. Was that too much to ask for? Apparently it was and it was bullshit. This whole situation was bullshit and there was nothing he could do to fix it. Vaughn sighed heavily through his nose, following Terry out of the room and then house.

They had a lot of investigating to do.

"Well, who could have grabbed him? It could really be anybody, you know."

"No, it couldn't be anybody. It had to be someone who knows him and has a grudge against him."

"I think you both are thinkin' too much into it. Vaughn especially."

Vaughn broke out of his thoughts, looking over at his teammates. Terry and Jamie were staring at him and Rebecca was fixing up a pile of papers but he knew she was staring at him just as much as Terry was just a few moments ago. "I'm sorry, what?"

"I can see the smoke comin' out of your ears, boy." For a moment, he had to make sure the old man was telling the truth until he thought better. "You're all thinkin' about it too hard. Just calm down and relax. The answer will come to you naturally."

They watched as Terry stood up and retreated to his office, leaving them alone in the conference room. Vaughn sighed, running a hand down his face. He leaned forward, looking both of his teammates in the eye. "So, what do we know about him so far?"

"Well, he was a bookie for a mobster a couple of years ago," Rebecca answered, sliding the file towards him.

"That's old stuff," Vaughn said with a grimace but he took the file anyway. He looked it over, taking in all his criminal history. Because it was old, it didn't mean that it was relevant. It was possible that they were the ones who took him. Just to keep everything quiet. In order to do that, they would have to kill off the only person who would possibly spill their secrets. And obviously, it was this guy. He ran a hand down his face, leaning back into his chair.

"Maybe you are thinking about it too much," Jamie mentioned before taking a sip of his coffee.

"I am not."

"I think you are. Actually, I even think you need a break," Rebecca mentioned. He looked over at her and she motioned over her shoulder. "Gwen's here."

He looked around her and surely she was right. The blonde hovered over his desk, her arms crossed. Was it her break time already? Looking at his watch, he frowned. It was lunch time, all right. It was no wonder she was here. "Uh... Listen guys-"

"Just go. We'll call you if we find something out," Jamie responded before he could even finish, waving his hand over his shoulder.

"Thank you." He stood up, taking a file with him as he walked past Rebecca and Jamie. Vaughn waved at Gwen as he walked out of the conference room and up to his desk. "What's up?"

Gwen shrugged, leaning against his desk as he moved behind it. "Nothing really. I'm hungry so are you going to join me for lunch? Or are you too busy for it?"

He shook his head, storing away his file and grabbing his keys. "Not at all. I need to get out of here anyway." She nodded and Vaughn looked at her. Something felt off. He hairs on the back of his neck started to stand up. "What's wrong?"

"Huh?"

"I asked 'what's wrong'."

"Why do you think something's wrong?" Gwen asked, squinting.

"I feel it." Vaughn sighed heavily, sitting down in his chair. He leaned back, folding his arms over his chest. "So what's wrong?"

She ran a hand down her face, groaning into her palm. "Vaughn, nothing is wrong. I don't _look_ like nothing is wrong. I don't _act_ like nothing is wrong. Nothing is wrong." She moved to stand up from his desk and took a few steps away. "You're just being paranoid over nothing."

"I'm not being paranoid, Gwen, and you know it."

"Know what? Nevermind. I'll go and eat lunch alone."

"Gwen-"

Gwen held her hand up, walking away from his desk. "Nevermind, Vaughn."

Now that was never a good sign. It meant that later tonight, he was going to deal with a seething Gwen. Vaughn could either go after her and ease her into telling him or dropping the whole thing. Or he could stay seated at his desk, skip lunch, and continue to work on this case that just seemed unsolvable to him and his team. By the time he had already made up his mind, the doors to the elevator binged open and then closed. Unfortunately, he didn't decide to go after Gwen. He would deal with her later, no matter how much of a bad mood she was when he got back to the motel.

He stood up and make his way back to the conference room, making his teammates heads turn to him as he walked in. "What'd you do this time?" Rebecca asked with a playful grin. It was like his arguments with Gwen were infamous around the group. If you could call them argument, that is.

"Nothin'. I just want to get this done."

"Mm hm."

"Rebecca, don't start," Vaughn muttered as he sat down on the other side of Jamie.

"Oh, I won't. You do a pretty good job of doing that yourself."

"You're an idiot."

"How about you both are idiots?! Now get to work or get to lunch!" Terry called from his office, making the trio flinch slightly.

Jamie laughed a bit. "You heard the man. Now, what should we do."

Vaughn chewed at his bottom lip, leaning back in his chair. He stared up at the lights, thinking of all the things that they could do that would help them with this situation. There were so many things though. So many things to consider and think of but none were coming to his mind at the moment. There had to be at least one thing that popped out from the rest more so than others.

And then it hit him.

He sat up straight, grinning at his teammates. "I think I know where he is."

"They're just going to come looking for us."

"No, they aren't."

"They're the marshal services! They always coming looking for us!"

"No they won't so shut up before I kill you now!"

The man cringed, moving a tad away from his kidnapper and his pointed gun. He knew what this man was capable of. If he wanted to, he could kill him right now; but he won't. He was a valuable asset right now and killing him would ruin everything. All he had to do was sit in the chair, bound to it by strong ropes, and hoped that help would come soon. At least, sooner than his old friends would.

"Shit, where is he?" the man with the gun said, looking out the window carefully. He scanned the empty lot, looking around to make sure that no one was coming to them. A few cars, police and unmarked rolled up their siren and lights flashing. "Shit..."

"Told you."

He looked over at the man he had taken and snarled at him. "Shut up. We're getting out of here. Now."

"They'll have the building surrounded by now," the other man said, resting his head on the back of the chair. He knew how all this would plan out. At least, in a way he did. He would either end up dead or his kidnapper would end up dead. Or both. Either way, someone was going to die.

The man with the gun paced around the room, listening to the police outside. What could he do now? He could use him as a hostage and try to escape. The odds of that working were slim. The man he had was a fugitive too. There was a chance that they would just kill them both. Either way he was screwed, he figured. Unless he found another way out of it or his friends came by, there was nothing he could do.

"They're coming."

"No. Just because they're coming doesn't mean they're getting me!" He angrily grabbed his tied victim and pulled him to his feet, dragging him to the window. He cursed as policemen filed one by one out of their cars and towards the building. They were setting up; preparing to take him down.

"You're lookin' the wrong way, bub." The man turned quickly and immediately aimed his gun. Vaughn kept his arm perfectly leveled, his finger on the trigger just in case. Goddess, how he wanted to put a bullet through this man's head already. "I am Deputy US Marshal Vaughn West. Right now, there's a sniper out there and if you don't comply, we won't hesitate to put you out. But that's not what I'm here for."

"Oh god, Marshal, just take him out!"

"Shut your face!" the man told his victim, yelling into his ear. He looked back at Vaughn, looking him up and down. He had a bulletproof vest on, the most obvious article on him. If he was quick, he could get him in the knee or, for a much better success, his head. There was no way the sniper could get him in time. "Then what are you here for?"

The silvernette grinned, holstering his gun. He held up his hands, showing them to the man. Although it was dangerous of him to do so, he knew that Jamie would know when to pull the trigger. And he hoped it wasn't when this man decided to blow his brains out. "I'm just here to make sure this all goes down peacefully, alright?"

The man stared at him for a moment before giving a loud and boastful laugh. "You're funny! You really think that you can help me handle this peacefully?! That's a laugh! Ha ha!" He calmed down for a moment, trying to catch his breath. "Listen, Marshal. The only way this can be resolved peacefully, is if you let me and my friend here out of here. Got it?"

Vaughn shrugged, his grin never leaving his face. "I got it. It's just not gonna happen."

"And what makes you think it won't? I can kill you right now and no one would even notice."

"You can try."

That was all he needed to hear. Kill one and he just might be able to get away all together. No one dared interfere with a man who killed someone of the law. But before he could even pull the trigger, he was dead. A shot fired from outside and hit the man straight in the head. The man that was tied up yelled out, tumbling away from his captor as he fell to the ground. Blood pooled from the wood in the back of his head and he shuddered.

He looked up at Vaughn, shaking lightly. "Thank you, Marshal..."

Vaughn sat at his desk as the rest of the team handled what was left to do. Jamie and Rebecca lead the man they were all chasing this whole time into a room, ready to talk to him before bringing him off to jail. Terry had already came and congratulated him on the work that was done, regardless if there was someone who was killed or not. He got it done and that's all that matters.

"Nice job, cowboy," Rebecca said with a chuckle as she came back to her desk next to his.

"That's how I roll."

"Mhm. Now, do you think you can do a good job with you know who?"

He raised an eyebrow at her before looking over at the door to the office. Gwen stood there, her arms crossed. It seemed like she was skeptical about coming closer to him. It seemed like she was still thinking about this afternoon. In a way, Vaughn couldn't blame her. He sighed heavily before standing up. He grabbed his hat and jacket, slipping both on as he walked closer to her. "Hey."

"Uh... Hi..."

The silence between them immediately felt awkward. He didn't know why she was here. Usually, he had to make a note somewhere on her desk to have her come up to him. No, this was something of her own accord. But why?

"Listen-" They started at the same time and Vaughn cleared his throat.

"You first."

"I'm...sorry about this afternoon. I'm just a little...on edge with everything," Gwen explained, wringing her hands together.

"Don't worry about it," he answered, rubbing the back of his neck. "Sorry for pressurin' you about it, too..."

"No, no. You did it out of concern."

At least she understood that. Vaughn took hold of her waist and pulled her close, kissing her for a brief moment. When he pulled away, she was stunned but he brushed it off with a grin. "Come on. Let's go home." She smiled at him and nodded. Home was definitely one of the best places to be.

The sun hit his face and he groaned from the contact. Violet eyes opened and he held a hand up to block the rays of the sun. It was morning. It seemed like he had closed his eyes just a few moments ago. Then again, when you worked as an animal trader, you needed to be awake early. Vaughn sat up and looked out the window, the dream still fresh in his mind. He didn't know which was the most weird. His relationship with Gwen or him being a member of the law.

Well, at least it was just a dream.

"Ah ha ha ha ha! Vaughn had a dream about me? Ha ha!"

Julia urged Gwen to keep her voice down. "Shush! He'll hear you! I heard him mumbling about it before."

"But it's hilarious! Goddess, now I wanna egg him on about it," Gwen said, resting her chin in her hand. She had been called to Sunshine Islands not by any of the animal shop workers but by Gannon. Gannon and her grandfather knew each other apparently and requested some help for a project. As the paperwork girl of the store, she came to talk to him about it. The deed was done so she came to pay Julia a visit, only to hear about a dream a certain cowboy had. "Where is he?"

"He's probably out in the barn. Don't talk to him about it though, Gwen. He'd kill us."

"I'm not afraid of him and I'll make sure he doesn't hurt you." Julia rolled her eyes as Gwen stood up to make her way to the back. Just as her hand was about to reach the handle, the door flew open, revealing an equally surprised Vaughn. She grinned as they both finally regained their composure, Vaughn narrowing his eyes down at her. "Sup?"

"What are you doin' here?" he asked, moving past her and into the kitchen.

The blonde shrugged and followed him. Julia still sat at the table, looking between the two of them. "Came here about work and heard something along the grapevine. What's this about you having a dream about me?"

Vaughn had poured himself a glass of milk and brought it to his lips when Gwen asked this question. He jolted in surprise and nearly spilled a bit of it on himself. He looked over his shoulder and glared at Julia who only shrugged her shoulders. "No idea what you're talkin' about."

"Of course you don't. Bet it was a nice dream though."

He snorted. "Bein' someone who shot people for a livin' wasn't bad. Bein' not only formally married to you and apparently datin' you...that's what made it a nightmare."

"You think you're such a comedian."

"I am."


End file.
